


Helpless

by soleadotris



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: I Tried, I also really like grumpy and noodly, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, M/M, Olivia is a lesbian, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic, and sometimes rafael forgets, but also not a song fic, disGOStung, disgusting but like that one vine, gratuitous use of dibs, i really like hamilton, raf and liv are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleadotris/pseuds/soleadotris
Summary: Olivia and Rafael call dibs on someone with blue eyes and blond hair.bad summary, better story.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> i came, i tried, i enjoyed.
> 
> I will get better at this, don't worry.
> 
> :)

  
"What're we even doing here, Liv?" Rafael groans into his glass of Lagavulin. Olivia practically dragged him by his ear to join her at this party.

She's lucky that the bar is stocked with the good stuff. Rafael shivers at the mere thought of well whiskey.

Dis_gus_ting.

Olivia shrugs as she scans the area, the live band playing top volume. "Oh, I don't know, maybe..." she mutters drily, "having fun?"

She grins at her shorter friend and pokes him on the nose, "Ever heard of it?"

He responds with a glare as her laughter flows through the night sky.

He watches her scan and scan until-

_oh_

  
_Oh_

  
_OH_

He spots both of them. How could he not? They're incredibly stunning.

They're both blonde with stunning blue eyes and the man is way taller than his female counterpart -he's all noodle- and Rafael can't help but watch as the man's hands speak louder than the man himself.

"the blonde one-"  
"-is mine."

Rafael and Olivia have a stare down before Rafael finally cracks.

"Liv, I called dibs on him _first_" He whines, not caring how petulant he sounds.

"Dibs? What are you, 12 years-" she stops in her tracks, "Wait. Did you just say 'he'?"

Rafael's cheeks flush, "Yeah?"

"Oh thank god."

"What?"

"What?" Liv quickly glances away, hiding her smile in her drink.

"Liv."

"Yes, my dear Rafa?"

"What's with the smirky smirk and the eyes?" He narrows his eyes at her suspiciously.

She snorts, "Oh, Rafael. You passed the Bar with that top tier vocabulary?"

Rafael huffs in annoyance.

She sighs, "Rafa, I love you, but you're kind of a dumbass sometimes. Most times. It varies."

"Thanks, bestie." he deadpans.

"No, no. Hear me out." She giggles, "I want _her_, not the noodle. I know your type, Raf, and it's not females."

"Oh, thank the legal gods." Rafael casts his eyes upwards as if thanking the heavens. "I mean, I would've fought you to the death for him."

Liv heaves herself up from where she's leaning against the bar and stretches. She's out one step before Rafael grabs her arm.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

She smirks, "You like him?"

"He's too pretty for his own good."

Still smiling, Liv shrugs his hand off her arm, does a little spin and winks at him over her shoulder.

Rafael's eyes widen as he watches his best friend walk up to the lanky man and points**_ -points-_** at Raf.

He watches as the man smiles, nods at Liv and starts walking over to him. the man moves languidly, as if movement controls him and not the other way around.

Rafael nearly salivates.

"Hey," the man says, jutting out a hip to rest his side on the bar top, facing Rafael. "I'm Sonny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

And it all makes sense now because this stranger immediately smiles at him and it's as if Noodles -Sonny- swallowed the sun.

"I'm Rafael, and of course it's a pleasure to meet me. i'm an absolute angel."

Sonny snorts.

Sonny snorts like someone just dropped a bag of coke in front of him.

"Rafael." The man tastes his name. "I like it."

Raf smirks, "Thanks, I got it for my birthday."

Sonny barks out a laugh and his dimples deepen.

Rafael catches Sonny's eyes as his laughter softens his face into a smile. Green meets blue.

Rafael's breath catches because this man is so beautiful and his eyes are an ocean he craves to drown in and he's just

helpless.

"I apologize for being so forward," Rafael says, "but, are you with your female clone?"

"With?" It takes Sonny a minute. "Oh, you mean, are we dating?"

Rafael hums.

"Oh, hell no. 'Manda's my best friend and she's as straight as San-Francisco in June."

Rafael snickers, almost choking on his drink.

"Besides," Sonny does this half-shrug, "Your friend's already chattin' her up."

And sure enough, there's Olivia smiling brightly everytime she manages to make the other woman laugh.

gay.

After two hours of laughing and smiling so much it hurt, Rafael suddenly notices just how close Sonny is.

And Sonny notices Rafael noticing.

Sonny tries to scramble away, his cheeks turning a pretty pink, an apology already on his lips.

And suddenly, Rafael's hand is on Sonny's neck, fingers playing with the short hairs there.

"Rafael." Sonny's breath is hot on his lips and he wants that heat everywhere. he wants to be swallowed -devoured- by Sonny's sunshine.

Their foreheads touching, lips barely brushing against each other with every minuscule movement.

"Oh for God's sake!" Sonny gives in and closes the gap between them.

Sonny inhales Rafael. Rafael exhales Sonny.

The kiss turns into little pecks and nose nudges.

Rafael has to force himself away from the bliss to speak. Sonny seems to struggle with it too, because he whines and bites Rafael's neck gently.

A shiver tingles up his spine. Sonny fills all his synapses with warmth and butterflies dance in his belly.

Rafael, eyes heavy lidded, pulls the taller man to his feet and Sonny immediately interlaces their fingers together.

They begin to walk.

Rafael knows these streets like he knows the tells of a lying witness. Under the starlight, Sonny glows too much and Rafael -selfishly- wants this man to glow just for him.

They walk and walk until Sonny finally asks, "Where are you taking me?

Rafael smiles -the rare type of smile he only shares with his mother- , turns his key into the lock of his apartment door and opens the dark mahogany. "I'm about to change your life."

Sonny grins, "Then by all means, lead the way."  



End file.
